I. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a food processing apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for separation of liquid from a mixture of solid food particles and liquid.
II. Description of the Prior Art.
Apparatus of the general type disclosed in this application is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,273 and 3,615,723. The combination of the present invention utilizing a collector belt constructed in the form of a double layer woven fabric consisting of two layers of one yarn system and a second yarn system interconnecting the two layers of the one yarn system is materially superior to prior apparatus utilizing collector belts made from thin perforated stainless steel sheet or made from stainless steel wire screen in that the combination of the present invention serves to very effectively separate the solid particles from the fluid in the material mass deposited on the belt with a high percentage of the solid material retained on the belt and the fluid material readily passing through the belt.